tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Viking Berserker
Viking berserkers are true warriors and brothers and sisters of the gods. They are unstoppable juggernauts of glory and death, becoming more powerful the closer they get to Valhalla. Prerequisites: Orc The following are class features of the viking berserker. Weapon and Armor Proficiency A viking berserker is proficient with all simple and martial weapons. Viking berserkers are proficient with light armor, heavy shields, light shields, and bucklers, but not tower shields. While wielding a shield, Viking berserkers treat all weapons from their orc weapon familiarity trait as light weapons for the purposes of dual wielding penalties. This ability replaces the slayer’s weapon and armor proficiencies. Murderous Fixation (Ex) A viking berserker can fixate upon an opponent he can see as a move action. The viking berserker then gains a +1 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against it. The DCs of viking berserker class abilities against that opponent increase by 1. A viking berserker can only maintain these bonuses against one opponent at a time; these bonuses remain in effect until either the opponent is dead or the viking berserker fixates upon a new target. At 5th level, whenever the viking berserker’s fixation target misses him with a melee attack by an amount equal to or less than the viking berserker’s shield value, it provokes an attack of opportunity from the viking berserker. At 10th level, whenever the viking berserker’s fixation target misses him with a ranged attack by an amount equal to or less than the viking berserker’s shield value, it provokes an attack of opportunity from the viking berserker. The viking berserker must take the AOO using a thrown weapon. At 15th level, whenever the viking berserker’s fixation target hits him with a melee or ranged attack by an amount no more than ½ the viking berserker’s shield value, it provokes an attack of opportunity from the viking berserker. At 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th levels, the bonuses on weapon attack rolls, damage rolls and to slayer DCs against targets he is fixated upon increase by 1. In addition, at each such interval, the viking berserker is able to fixate upon an additional target at the same time. The viking berserker may disregard this fixation as a free action, allowing him to fixate upon another target in its place. At 7th level, a viking berserker can fixate upon an opponent as a move or swift action. This ability replaces studied target Offensive Defense (Ex) While wielding a shield or fighting defensively with a weapon with the blocking quality, a viking berserker adds 1/2 his level (minimum 1) to his shield bonus for the purposes of qualifying for his murderous fixation attacks of opportunity. (This does not increase the viking berserker’s shield bonus to AC) This ability replaces track Manhandle (Ex) At 2nd level, anytime a viking berserker is able to deal sneak attack damage to a studied target, he can instead attempt to manhandle the target. The viking berserker must declare that he’s using this ability before the attack roll is made. If the attack hits, it deals damage normally, but instead of rolling sneak attack damage, the viking berserker can attempt a trip, disarm, reposition, sunder or bullrush maneuver against the studied target as a free action, adding 1 to the combat maneuver check for each die of the viking berserker’s sneak attack damage. This combat maneuver does not provoke attacks of opportunity. This ability replaces the slayer talent gained at 2nd level. Valkyrie’s Presence (Ex) At 6th level, while a viking berserker is under 2/3 of his maximum hitpoint total, he can make a free intimidate check against targets of his successful shield bash and gains immunity to fear effects. This ability replaces slayer’s advance and the slayer talent gained at 6th level Battlelust (Ex) At 7th level, a viking berserker gains his murderous fixation bonus on Intimidate checks against targets of his fixation. He also adds his murderous fixation bonus to his shield bonus for the purposes of qualifying for his murderous fixation attacks of opportunity. (This does not increase the viking berserker’s shield bonus to AC) This ability replaces stalker Valkyrie’s Witness (Ex) At 10th level, while a viking berserker is under 1/3 of his maximum hitpoint total, he adds 1 ½ times his strength modifier to the damage dealt by his attacks made with one-handed weapons and shields and gains a +4 bonus to saves vs charm and compulsion effects. This ability replaces swift tracker and the slayer talent normally gained at 10th level Quarry (Ex) At 14th level, a viking berserker can as a standard action denote one target within his line of sight as his quarry. He gains a +2 insight bonus on attack rolls made against his quarry, and all critical threats against his quarry are automatically confirmed. A viking berserker can have no more than one quarry at a time, and the target must be one he is fixated upon. He can dismiss this effect at any time as a free action, but he cannot select a new quarry target for 24 hours. If the viking berserker sees proof that his quarry is dead, he can select a new quarry target after 1 hour. This ability alters quarry Bound for Valhalla (Ex) At 14th level, while a viking berserker is at 0 hp or below, he adds his sneak attack bonus damage to all shield bashes, melee attacks, and ranged attacks made with thrown weapons and gains a +4 bonus to saves vs confusion effects.. This ability replaces the slayer talent normally gained at 14th level Improved Quarry (Ex) At 19th level, the viking berserker’s ability to hunt his quarry improves. He can now select a quarry as a free action, and his insight bonus to attack his quarry increases to +4. If his quarry is killed or dismissed, he can select a new one after 10 minutes have passed. This ability alters improved quarry Slayer alternate favored class bonus for Orcs: Add +2 to the slayer’s Constitution score for the purpose of determining when he dies from negative hit points. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Slayer Category:Class Category:Orc